


Secret tales from the Jungle Book

by kaleemmcintyre



Category: The Jungle Book - Rudyard Kipling
Genre: Animal Play, Gay Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Sex with Sentient Animals, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleemmcintyre/pseuds/kaleemmcintyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pride of a young warrior leads him to into a situation which quickly turns on him. But for the better or for the worst, that'll be up to you to decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret tales from the Jungle Book

"Are you certain of this, shaman?" the black panther asked as his green eyes nervously looked down at the small sapphire pendant which shimmered within the flames of the campfire in between them.

The older feline's muzzle was lowered within her normally dour frown as she replied to the younger warrior, "It is the will of our elders." That she seemed to have no emotion behind her words spoke volumes about how much the braided haired female's thoughts on the matter. "Shere Khan has gotten out of control, and this may be the only way to rein in his madness."

"But..."

"Do not worry," the older female reached out to take the pendant from the glimmering flames, her graying paws unaffected by the heat which coated the piece of jewelry. "the power within this trinket will not fail."

"That's not what worries me." Bagheera admitted while casting his eyes away from the smaller panther to watch the full moon above them shifting lower within the sky.

"It is sad that this responsibility has fallen onto your shoulders, young one, however, you are the only one of competence here amongst the warriors of our clan." The shaman's distaste for the younger generation was known by all who spoke with her.

The younger male's lips twitched a bit at that but he said nothing.

"Besides, you yourself have wanted an opportunity to test your mettle against him, have you not?" the question made the tip of Bagheera's long silky tail curl.

"I...just don't know if I can do as you have said."

"It is not as if you have not mated with another male before," that made Bagheera freeze in place, his very breaths pooling within his throat as a familiar heat pooled within his loins.

The clan had known for a long while that the young feline preferred males over the fairer females; that he had been able to charm several of his clanmates into 'making time' with him beneath a waterfall not far from the village spoke volumes about his ability to manipulate others and was one of the reasons the shaman adored him.

"I'm sure you've had the dreams of conquering the mighty Shere Khan, of seeding him and then having his own essence pooling within your own rump while the both of you share time together underneath the shade of the jungle." The shaman's words caused Bagheera's loin wrap to tighten, his thick sheath filling with the first few inches of his impressive barbed shaft.

"M-milda, p-please...you know what effect your words have on me."

The graying pantheress chuckled.

"I do." Moving over to the other feline's side the older feline held the sapphire pendant out to the other.

Bagheera turned to face the older panther, his green eyes wavering slightly as he reached out to take the necklace.

Nothing more was said as the cool crystalline accessory was wrapped within the young hunter's meaty fingers, the knowledge of what Bagheera had to do heavy within both of the panther's minds.

The next day found him stalking through the trees of the jungle, a single minded determination shoving aside everything else that the panther might be feeling or thinking.

Having decided to leave the village before the sun arose fully within the sky, the young warrior followed the trail of scent which wafted throughout the jungle which he had long since become familiar with. A sense of anticipation curled within Bagheera's stomach causing the nerves of his arms and legs to coil slightly, not that he let that slow him how as he carried himself low to the ground while climbing over the fallen logs and vines littered across the outer perimeter of the jungle. It wasn't long before he found himself bursting free from the enclave of trees, his matted form glistening within the dawn as beads of water flung free from his muscular form.

As expected, the mighty Shere Khan was already awake and feeding on a kill he had claimed for himself, the larger tiger's strong chiseled backside pressed firmly in front of Bagheera's vision as the green eyed panther, not that the other had any clue of this seeing as the black feline was currently standing upwind of him.

Every sense told him that now would be the time to strike, to use the tiger's unawareness to take advantage of him and do the deed everyone within the clan was expecting of him.

Yet Bagheera shook his head at the thought.

Crouching down low within the thick underbrush the black panther decided to wait and watch the other, his greedy eyes drinking in the sight of the striped feline devouring the buck he had killed. The sight of the powerful feline's muzzle coated in ruby red brought a strange feeling of excitement to the panther's heart, his loins filling quickly as the scent of death, sweat, blood and musk wafting within the air brushed against his black nostrils. Unsheathing his claws to release some of the frustration he was feeling, the young warrior tried not to blush as he watched the aged tiger's tail sneak up into the air, the pink rose of the other's anus winking at him without realization.

The thought of burying his shaft within the tight flesh made Bagheera bite his lower lip.

Looking further over the other cat, the panther found himself blinking as he noted the full testicles swaying in between Shere Khan's legs. As expected, they were full and plump with seed, yet Bagheera was curious as to what those orbs would feel like as he pressed himself up against the other feline's body. A string of drool ran down the other's white muzzle as he imagined thoughts best left unsaid.

A snap of bone brought the young warrior out of his daze.

Green eyes blinked just in time for him to note that the tiger had just finished devouring half of his meal and Bagheera decided that now was the time.

Raising up onto all fours the younger feline sighed before inhaling slowly.

A boisterous roar echoed throughout the surrounding plains causing all creatures big and small to freeze before instinct took over all those who heard the young warrior's call.

Flipping himself around, Shere Khan's amber eyes narrowed into leaf thin slits as he hissed as the impertinent male which had dared to sneak up on him.

"I take it you want something?" Shere Khan asked, his deep almost melodic voice asked even though his words promised violence no matter what the black panther's reply was.

"I do." Bagheera's said with a snarl, the whiskers on the end of his face twitching slightly.

"Go on,"

Instead of replying the panther curled his form and then pounced.

Shere Khan had a few seconds to process the sight of the gleaming black form of the younger feline sailing towards him, claws flexed outward in an open threat, before his body flew into action. Springing to the side, the striped cat dodged out of the way just in time to avoid having his face rendered asunder. Rolling with the motion, the tiger pulled himself down on all fours just in time to see the black panther hit the ground a few feet away from his morning meal.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Shere Khan said at the same time his tail lashed at the air behind him, his own claws snapping out to tear at the ground. "Care to try again?"

Bagheera shook his head before turning to face the larger feline, a wry smirk covering his face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like to repeat myself."

"Ahh, in that case, let me offer my rebuttal, then."

The two great cats slowly began to circle each other at that point, their narrowed eyes glaring daggers.

Shere Khan struck out without warning, a sneering hiss echoing from his furry lips.

Bagheera ducked out of the way just in time to avoid having his eyes gouged out. A quick turn of his head found the black panther with a muzzle full of orange and black fur as he bit down onto the side of the tiger's flank. A painful yowl split the dawn a second later.

Pulling away before Shere Khan could try and counter with another deadly swipe of his claws, the younger male head-butted the tiger into the side. Watching with a sadistic glee as the older feline fell to his side in a disgraceful heap, Bagheera couldn't help taunting the other, "I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're trying to say. Would you make your position clearer?"

Shere Khan roared at such indignation.

Bagheera chuckled before turning and then sprinting away.

As expected, the tiger followed hot on the panther's heels.

The daring duo raced for nearly a mile before finding themselves back within the shelter of the darkened forest, all the while Shere Khan mentally willed himself to overtake the other feline, his amber eyes red with murder.

Because of his single minded focus the tiger paid only the barest hint of attention to his surrounding, this became his downfall when he suddenly found himself leaping to try and pounce on Bagheera only to have a thick assortment of vines snap vice tight around his torso and legs. The sudden capture of his form was made very clear when the orange and black striped feline suddenly couldn't move his body but a scant few inches.

A yowl of fury caught the black panther's ears causing the young warrior to stop and then turn around.

The sight of the older male struggling within his bonds brought a wry smirk to Bagheera's lips, his whiskers twitching.

"Seems that you've been caught up in another matter, should I come back another day to continue our discussion?" Shere Khan snapped and hiss, spittle flying free from his enraged muzzle. "I'll take that as a no." Sauntering over to the other cat, though keeping well out of range of the other's claws, the black panther found himself admiring the beauty of the great tiger as beams of sunlight flittered through the branches of the trees to shine down over the other's panting and disheveled form.

Green eyes blinked as a raspy feline tongue licked out across his lips without Bagheera's permission as he circled Shere Khan.

"Is there a reason you don't continue with your advance?" the striped feline asked, his voice thick with frustration and anger.

"I'm sorry?" that caught the younger male off guard.

"You have your advantage over me, though tentative as it may be," the older cat scratched as best he could at the vines constricting him, a single minded desire to be free of them screaming within his mind like a curse, "should you not you press it while you have the chance?"

"Are you giving me permission to do what I please, great king of beasts?"

"It's not as if I can stop you."

A strange moment of silence passed between the pair before Bagheera found his resolution welling within his gut along with a much darker desire. Sauntering over to the other feline the younger male watched Shere Khan's amber orbs track him carefully as he moved up to the side of the other's entangled form. A soft nuzzle at the striped cat's torso made the tiger groan out a sound of frustration before his long tail lashed out behind him excitedly.

"I see, so that's why you had bothered me with this day." That he didn't sound all that surprised made the black panther curious, however, instead of fulfilling his curiosity the young warrior continued to breath in the musk scent of the older feline before moved his head down to drown himself within the scent of the tiger's sex.

The sight of the great king's taut pouch and sack made Bagheera's muzzle water.

"Would you mind if I paid my respects to you while you are held down by other matters?" the young warrior asked, though the mirth within his voice was clear for both of them to hear.

"It is not as though I can stop you."

"But it would be oh so rude of me to take advantage of you while you held down by other matters, great king."

Shere Khan grunted but said nothing at that.

Bagheera found himself hesitating slightly at this, his heart hammering wildly within his heart.

"Perhaps I should show my respect by offering you a gift, first?" Shere Khan couldn't stop himself from raising one of his eye ridges in confusion as he watched the younger male lift himself back up to stare directly into his face.

When the black panther reached into the pouch wrapped around his waist to pull out a shimmering blue amulet the tiger found himself completely confused.

"You'll forgive me, but such gifts would be lost on someone such as myself."

"But it's the only other item I can bestow upon you at this time." Bagheera said as he moved carefully up to Shere Khan's neck. "I'm sure that you will grow to appreciate it, though." When the length of the woven chain was slipped around his broad neck the older male found his sights looking down at the sapphire hanging from his throat before snapping his gaze back up to the brazen feline before him.

And then his muzzle was taken into a gentle but forceful embrace.

Gasping, the striped cat was not ready to feel a thick tongue curl over and around inside of his muzzle, his mind totally unprepared for such a happening despite how his body began to quiver from the heat which pooled from his neck on down throughout the rest of his muscular form.

Bagheera purred as he tasted Shere Khan.

It was a minute later before the two cats pulled apart, though in that time the both of them had drew enough excitement from the intimate contact to fill their sheath, if only partially.

"Wh-why did you do that?"

"It is only right that I show my deepest devotion to you, is it not, my king?" Bagheera chuckled before leaning forward to lick the trapped feline's pink nose.

Shere Khan had no words for what he was feeling, yet when the great feline watched the younger male turn away from him to pad his way back behind him, he was met by the fell scent of the black panther's youthful odor as Bagheera slipped his long tail down underneath his muzzle. Groaning as the heat already burning within him grew just as tad hotter, Shere Khan gasped when a broad tongue snuck its way around the girth of his maleness. Rutting his hips forward without meaning to, the tiger couldn't summon the words to question the other again as his thoughts began to drain out of his mind.

Bagheera found himself hungrier than he had ever been as his mouth was coated in the flavorful taste of the older male's sex. Reaching a paw around to roll the older male's swaying orbs in between his fingers, the black panther fought to keep from giving in to his need to submit himself to his no longer hidden desires as he worshiped the great feline above his head. A few more sweeps of his tongue across the fat barbed rod continuing to slip out of the tiger's sheath found Bagheera's throat being filled with Shere Khan's pride.

Not that the panther had any issue with this.

A roar split the jungle as Shere Khan felt the younger male beneath him squeeze down on his maleness with both his throat and paw.

Bagheera pulled himself back once he could feel the shaft within his muzzle throb slightly.

"I see that my king enjoyed my show of devotion?" the black panther asked as he made his way around the side of the trapped tiger.

"Y-you...have managed to make it clear just how much I would be remiss to rid myself of such a creature such as yourself I kill you, I will give you that." The striped cat shuddered as he tried to keep his words steady.

"Then if you will, allow this humble feline to continue serving you, great king." Sher Kahn's head popped up as he just in time to feel Bagheera's boxy muzzle press itself into the cleft of his taint underneath his tail.

"You cannot be serious." The deadpanned look on the amber eyed feline's face made the black panther chuckle.

A broad swipe of tongue along the line of the tiger's anus told Shere Khan just how honest the younger male was in his desire to serve him. And yet, the striped feline was not prepared to feel the other feline's heavy form slip up across his back, arms locking tight around his torso. A press of something hot and hard against his taint brought a hiss from Shere Khan.

"Very serious, great king." Bagheera gave the older cat a few seconds to adjust to the position he had found himself within, a brush of his tongue along the older male's downturned ears the only sign of affection the black panther could be bothered to spare, before powerful hips rutted forward.

A feline yowl tore through the morning once against as the beaded shaft of Bagheera's maleness tore through the guarded pucker of the striped tiger's rectum. Thankfully, the slick shaft was wet with the drippings of the younger warrior's arousal so within a few simple thrusts Shere Khan found himself arching back into the drumming pumps of the black panther's legs.

The feeling of being taken made Shere Khan rumble out a throaty moan of acquiescence as the heat within his core seemed to burn hotter and hotter. While he was no stranger to this kind of mating, he had never once imagined that he would again find himself being on the receiving end. However, instead of resisting the tiger coiled his tail around Bagheera's quivering form. Bowing his head at the inevitability of it all, Shere Khan arched and rasped, bucked and hissed as he spread his legs wider for the younger male's incessant affections.

A throaty growl from up above him brought a strange, almost empty smile to his face.

For his part, Bagheera found himself somewhere between nirvana and hell as he slowly increased the pace of his rampant pumps into the larger feline within his grasp. How many nights he had dreamt of such a happening would forever go unspoken by the black panther, yet in this moment of total control he found himself giving into his instincts with welcomed abandon when he locked his jaws around Shere Khan's nape. The tight warmth that pulsed around his sex was sent shivers throughout his spine making him all the more eager to see the older male seeded with his essence and as their testicles slapped together in joyful tandem.

The feeling of fangs around his neck made the tiger hiss and then buck backwards, the amulet around his neck winking within the light as old pain filtered through his mind.

'This is not how this should be!' Shere Khan roared inside of his mind at the same time he tightened both his external and internal muscles against the onslaught showering down on him.

Bagheera growled down at the older male, his deep rumbles conveying to the other how much easier it would be to simply submit to the happening overtaking his as his voice was lost to the throes of pleasure; the younger warrior knowing that it wouldn't be long before the first of his many climaxes overtook him.

Shere Khan would have none of it though as he knew where fangs went claws and pain would soon follow.

Desperation made a strange madness fall across the tiger's thoughts as he clawed at the vines tangled around his muscular form. The sound of snapping foliage was soon chased by a boisterous roar as the king of beasts untangled himself enough to throw the younger male off of him.

Bagheera was not at all prepared to find himself being flung through the air while right so near his impending orgasm. He was even more unprepared to find the one who he had been mating with turn and then tackle him, the wet strings of saliva painting his black face as a wild eyed feral beast held him down with almost Herculean strength.

Trying to speak found the black panther being harshly silenced as the older male wrapped his maw around the younger cat's neck. It came as little surprise when his own tailhole was breeched by Shere Khan's engorged sex, yet this did not make the feeling of being speared by the other any less painful as the tiger quickly began to rut him like an animal possessed.

Sharp hisses filled the jungle as Shere Khan dominated the other who had once been his captor and assailant. There were no words spoken as hard, cruel action cemented the place of the two felines, the striped feline working his hips brutally fast in an attempt to make it known who between them the leader was.

Minutes passed between the pair before Shere Khan ripped his jowls free from Baheera's neck to release to roar his passion throughout the sky. The very earth seemed to shake as the tiger buried his seed deep within the other, the hot burst of fluid filling the black panther up in so many ways that the younger male's mind seemed take a holiday as he was bred the way he had long since desired.

It was the feeling of wetness along the lower end of his body that brought Shere Khan back from the nightmare he had found himself in. Pulling away as though burned, the striped feline arched low onto the ground, his claws flexing with a deadly promise as his narrowed amber eyes looked over the one who had tried to effeminate him.

When the black panther made no motion to try to stand Shere Khan lowered his guard just enough to question why within his mind. Carefully padding over to the slowly panting male, the older tiger found his nose awash within the scents of their shared mating while at the same time his golden eyes took in the sight of his watery seed dripping free from the flowering pucker of the younger cat's anus. Pressing a paw over and across the dazed feline's face, Shere Khan noticed that Bagheera seemed to be within a mind of his own as he stared up at the canopy of leaves up above him, a vacant smile covering his handsome features.

"Now why on earth are you..." it was at this point that the striped male noticed something blue shimmering just beneath the other's throat.

A moment of silence filled the air between them as Shere Khan sat on his haunches perplexed, though a painful gasp made it clear that this was not the right move to make.

Instantly Bagheera was up onto his feet, the black panther drawing close to the snarling tiger with little thought over his own safety as his poked his muzzle in front of the older male's face.

Shere Khan rasped, his amber eyes burning with a light of promised retribution before a broad tongue graced the side of his face.

"What are you...?" that was as far as the other got before said tongue entered his muzzle for a second time today.

Rolling their tongues together in another awkwardly shared moment, Shere Khan found himself remiss to think over anything worthwhile to say as his entire body seemed to almost melt underneath the younger cat's talented tongue work.

When the two broke away a moment later the older feline smacked his lips as the taste of Bagheera overwhelmed his senses.

"How interesting."

Bagheera let out a hum of acknowledgement but said nothing as he moved around sit at Shere Khan's side. The feeling of the other's broad head shoving itself next to his made the tiger chuckle before he unconsciously returned the affectionate gesture.

"It seems that you've become very fond of me, shall I take it that your little 'gift' had something to do with that?"

The black panther merely nodded.

"I see." Nothing more was said from the pair as they sat together adorning the other in an age old feline ritual of peace and submission. "Do know that I plan to take full advantage of this." Shere Khan growled as he turned and then bowled Bagheera back onto the ground.

The younger male didn't fight back when the older cat padded up over him. Instead, the green eyed warrior merely took one long look over the one who now consumed his every thought before spreading himself wide for the tiger's approval.

Shere Khan chuckled a dark, earthy rumble as his quiet sex began to grow hard in between his legs once again.

 

It was days later before anyone saw Bagheera, yet his return was met with question and suspicion rather than the warm cheers of a lost child returning. However, he paid little attention to accusing eyes as he strode passed the ensemble of pitched tents in favor of heading to the hunters' tent.

"You've been gone for quite a time." An older panther said with a rough chuff as he inspected various weapons held up onto the wall of the tent.

The young black feline bowed his head at this, knowing well that his father would want an answer to the 'problem' their tribe faced more than anything else.

"I went to see over the matter that had been discussed days prior."

"And?"

"It will no longer be an issue."

"You managed to defeat Shere Khan?"

"No." That made the scarred feline turn around.

"Then you..."

"The matter has been dealt with the aid of the shaman." A curt hiss took to the air at that.

"I can only imagine what that one managed to talk you into." When one of the spears adorning the wall snapped free from the leather strap holding it both Bagheera and his father watched as it dropped down onto the floor and then break in half with silent awe in between them.

The older male snarled but said nothing as he reached down to pick up the now useless weapon.

"Let the elders know what has been done and then go and find something eat."

"Yes father." Bagheera wasted no time in leaving the warrior tent after that.

The next few days passed in relative peace for all within the panther village, the happenings with Bagheera having gone missing the previous few days nothing more than a faint memory to all who cared to remember. That Shere Khan's roars were not heard throughout the land brought questions from many, yet there was nothing that could be said as the elders had sworn young Bagheera to silence. It was only during the night of a rainstorm that something changed as a restless feline looked out across the blackened sky, a longing expression painting his face.

A paw against his throat found him gasping for air.

"Was my presence missed?"

A moan was the only answer to be given to this as the black panther found the hot and hard body of a certain older male pressing up against his backside. That he could feel the other's hard sheath rubbing across the cleft of his buttocks only served to make the already submissive male arch and then groan as desire swept through him like fire across the plains.

"Good, then you won't mind if I relocate us away from this abysmal setting, now will you?"

Bagheera didn't fight as he found himself silently being dragged out from his home into the cascading rain. Quietly and quickly the younger warrior was whisked away into the night over and across a bubbling stream far, far away from his village on further to a hidden section of caves which hid itself behind the falling waters of said stream. Being taken and then thrown onto the bedding carefully placed beside a glowing fire, Bagheera had just enough time to shake his head in confusion before he was instantly pounced upon.

"Did you do as I had asked?" Shere Khan asked as he ground his much more massive bulk down atop the green eyed cat's wet form.

"Yes sir." Bagheera gasped when a raspy tongue brushed the water from his neck away, his senses quickly filling with the presence of the one who dominated his mind and heart.

"Good." Shere Khan said little else as he continued to lick the black panther up and down across his slim chest and pebble hard nipples. "Then you should know that I shall be taking this place for myself for so long as it amuses me and I thoroughly expect you to be here every night to satisfy the urges your nubile body had awakened within me."

"Yes, great king." The tiger chuckled at this at the same time he reached down to snap free the ties of the young warrior's loin wrap.

The sight of the blue pendant wrapped around the younger warrior's sheath brought an amused rumble from the striped feline.

"I see you found a way to keep yourself in check while I was away." Bagheera merely purred in submission as he looked up to the older feline with a playfully naughty smile on his boxy muzzle. "It seems then that I'll have to reward you for your cleverness, my dear sweet Bagheera."

The feeling of Shere Khan's warm breaths ghosting across his growing maleness brought a gasping moan from the black panther, not that either minded this.


End file.
